Pantsing
thumb|400pxLa broma de bajar los pantalones, conocida en Estados Unidos con la palabra concreta "Pantsing" o "Pantsed" (que carece de un equivalente exacto en español), es una broma común en diversos paises de occidente, sobre todo en contextos escolares, realizada comunmente entre compañeros de Instituto, grupos de amigos e incluso entre parejas que mantengan una actitud de colegueo. La forma más común de ejecutar esta broma consite en acercandose por la espalda a la presunta victima sin que esta sea consciente y aprovechando que lleve pantalones o faldas elasticas, o poco sujetas a la cintura, tirar de ellos hacía abajo en un rapido movimiento antes de que sea consciente de lo que ocurre, dejando al descubierto, en contra de su voluntad, su ropa interior o la ausencia de esta. Generalmente esta broma se practica en un lugar público con el fin de provocar a la victima mayor vergüenza. Esta broma ha tenido una gran presencia en los medios televisivos, sobre todo en series o película de comedia, como una forma de humillación humorística basada en la desnudez forzada. Historia thumb|290px|Moda de los pantalones de "baggy" de los años veinteProvocar desnudez pública a una persona en contra de su voluntad ha sido una forma de burla y humillación común entre adultos al menos desde la Edad Media, cuando la desnudez fue objeto de mayor vergüeza social, y existían castigos públicos consistentes precisamente en ello. Sin embargo la broma específica de bajar o quitar los pantalones puntualmente, aprovechando la distracción de la victima, es mucho más reciente y tiene origen probablemtne en los cambios de la moda masculina de principios del siglo XX, principalmente en la aparición de la más elastica ropa de chándal y su popularización como ropa de deporte en los entornos universitarios del Reino Unido, y en la aparición en estas mismas universidades de un tipo de pantalón muy ancho y facil de bajar denominado "baggy pants" de donde surgió el primer y aún empleado termino inglés para referirse a esta broma "debagging". Se tiene constancia de lo popular que ya era esta broma entre los estudiantes de la Universidad de Oxford durante las décadas de 1910 y 1920, apareciendo también por primera vez en estas fechas y como reflejo en la literatura, concretamente en las novelas del campus de Oxonian. Ya en la década de los años 20 la moda de usar estos pantalones tan anchos y la broma de bajarlos se extendió ampliamente por todo Estados Unidos fuera del ambito universitario, multiplicandose su practica y sus apariciones en la cultura popular estadounidense como una broma humoristica muy común a lo largo de las décadas siguientes. thumb|282px|fotografía de un árbitro de un partido de futbol amateur en un pueblo inglés de 1980 al que sus compañeros le han gastado una broma quitadole los pantalonesParalelamente, al desarrollo de esta cultura del "pantsing" le favoreció la aparición y uso entre los hombres de un nuevo tipo de ropa interior mucho más corta y ajustada, de tipo slip, creada a partir de 1935, que reemplazó a la anterior ancha y voluminosa ropa interior masculina de principios del siglo XX, al ser esta mucho más corta y ajustada en torno al trasero y la entrepierna, su exposición causaba mayor humillación a la victima. A partir de 1985 este tipo de ropa interior perdería popularidad en favor de nuevos modelos de boxers ajustados, pero esto lejos de reducir la humillación de la broma le dio un nuevo significado cultural, pues en los Institutos estadounidenses se empezó a considerar que el uso de estos calzoncillos, sobre todos los blancos más clasicos denominados "tighty whiteys", era un rasgo de nerd, incluso cuando los llevaban estudiantes populares, por lo que se extendió la practica y creencia entre los estudiantes, y como reflejo en las series y películas que los retrataban, de que quienes llevaran esta ropa interior merecían ser expuestos públicamente bajandoles los pantalones o haciendoles "wedgies" para que todo el mundo se burlara de ellos. La practica de esta broma en los institutos o entre grupos de amigos de otros paises de América y Europa fuera de Estados Unidos y Reino Unido, tuvo probablemente su inspiración en la popularización del "pantsing" en series y películas estadounidsenses, y sobre todo en la rapida extensión por todo occidente de la moda de la actual ropa de chándal de algodón y fibras sintéticas y su uso obligatorio en las clases de Gimnasia de muchos colegios e instituos a partir de la década de 1970. Desde este momento su extensión en estos paises y contexto escolar harían que esta broma también apareciera reflejada en películas, series y viceoclicps comicos originales de estos paises no anglosajones. La aparición y extensión de Youtube a partir del año 2005 ha revelado la realidad de hasta que punto esta broma es común en muchcos países de Occidente y Europa del Este fuera de Estados Unidos, sobre todo en ámbitos esscolres pese a la tendencia de la página de borrar los videos por acusarlos en la mayoría de los casos irracionalmente de nudismo. En los últimos años se ha puesto de moda en esta red diversos retos relacionados con esta broma, ya sea en forma de broma de mal gusto, bajandole los pantalones a desconocidos en la calle, o entre amigos que fingen no conocerse para captar la reacción de la gente. Galería Analisis A History of Pantsing: Historia de esta broma durante los últimos 100 años desde el punto de vista de la moda, la etimología inglesa y la literatura (enlace en inglés) Escenas en películas, literatura, anuncios, series y videoclips Blue Mountain State (Temporada 1 Episodio 7): En este capítulo de la serie de comedia estadounidense Blue Mountain State, una serie de tres temporadas ambientadas en el desmadrado mundo del fútbol americano universitario. El personaje protagonista Alex Moran (Darin Brooks) trata de convencer durante un entrenamiento matutino al candidato a pasador de lo serio y profesional que es el equipo de esta universidad, lo que es rápidamente desmentido por el capital del equipo Thad Castle (Alan Ritchson), el bruto líder que a lo largo de la serie gasta numerosas bromas a los miembros del equipo, y que en este momento tras advertir al candidato de que en el equipo gastan novatadas, le baja repentinamente los pantalones antes de marcharse riendo como un loco (minuto 7:30). Breaking in (temporada 1 Episodio 1): thumb|400pxEn el primer capitulo de esta comedia sobre el trabajo de una empresa de contra seguridad, el hacker de la empresa, Cameron Prince (Bret Harrison) cuenta sobre como en su niñez y adolescencia sus compañeros de la escuela solían bajarle los pantalones en público, mostrandose dichas escenas en un flash back, al final del episodio durante una fiesta de cumpleaños de una de las empleadas, uno de sus compañeros continuando con la tradición le baja los pantalones delante de todos, con la novedad de que en esta ocasión no llevaba ropa interior (flashbacks a partir del minuto 10:26, escena final minuto 20:30). Chuck (Temporada 5 Episodio 3): thumb|290pxEn este episodio de esta serie de televisión de acción y comedia estadounidense, el personaje protagonista Chuck Bartowski (Zachary Levi) debe enfrentarse marcialmente a su socio y amigo de la infancia Morgan Grimes (Joshua Gomez), al que una agencia rival ha lavado el cerebro para que trabaje para ellos, tras la pelea los compañeros de Chuck tratan de detener a Morgan sedandole, pero este logra esquivar los disparos gracias a las habilidades marciales que le han transmitido. Para lograr detenerle Chuck decide improvisadamente bajarle los pantalones con el fin de distraerle, logrando acertarle entonces con un dardo tranquilizante en el trasero antes de que pueda siquiera subirselos, lo que provoca una gran ira y humillación al personaje durante el resto de su aparición en el episodio (escena a partir del minuto 24:10, y los personajes hablando sobre lo ocurrido en el minuto 29:45) Trailer Parks Boys: The movie (2006): thumb|400pxEn esta película canadiense basada en la serie de televisión del mismo nombre, el personaje de Ricky (Robb Wells) es enviado a la carcel por un corto periodo de tiempo, en el que mantiene una gran rivalidad con el instructor de prisión Donny (Garry Dee), quien hace que le saquen prematuramente de prisión para evitar que juegue como portero y gane el torneo de hockey entre presos y funcionarios. Al final de la película en el juicio Ricky se libra de sus cargos, pero logra conseguir que el Juez le mande una semana a la prisión por su mal comportamiento durante el juicio, momento que aprovecha para participar y ganar al equipo de Donny junto con los personajes de Cory (Cory Bowles) y Trevor (Michael Jackson), quienes aprovechando que el instructor Donny se encontraba discutiendo con Ricky tras haber perdido, aumentan la humillación de su derrota bajandole entre los dos sus anchos pantalones de chandal, dejando a la vista de todos los presos el suspensorio que llevaba como ropa interior (escena a partir la hora 1:27) American Vandal (Temporada 1 Episodio 1): thumb|400pxEn esta serie estadounidense de comedia drámatica, que imita ser un documental, se muestra como el personaje de Dylan Maxwell (Jimmy Tatro) posee uno de los tipicos canales de youtube en el que gasta y publica bromas de mal gusto a desconocido, incluyendo bajarle los pantalones de chandal a un padre (Kyle davis) que se encuentra distraido en un parque público (minuto 25:09) IRN Bru XTRA Commercial: Anuncio de la bebida IRN-BRU XTRA, en el que se presenta a una serie de personajes que promocionan la bebida, incluida una chica a la que le ha concedido la invisibilidad, y que aprovecha para colarse en un vestuario deportivo para hombres y tirarle la toalla con la que se cubría un atractivo atleta desnudo (minuto 0:17) Happy Endings (Temporada 2 Episodio 8): Serie de comedia de situación, en la que en un partido de baloncesto amateur, el ansioso Drew (Rob Riggle) trata de ganar por todos los medios jugando sucio, tomandola en particular con uno de los jugadores (John Ruby) de quien se burla continuamente y acaba bajandole los pantalones para arrebatarle el balón (minuto 7:40) Uncle Max (Temporada 1 Episodio 12 Uncle Max Goes to the arcade): En esta serie de comedia britanica, basada en cortos capitulos de humor visual sin dialogos, el personaje protagonista del Tío Max (David Schneider) esta tratando de cortejar a una chica que le gusta, hasta que un atractivo matón (Izak Davel) se burla de ella, momento en el que el tío Max decide gastarle una broma con gancho teledirigido, primero llamando su atención para confundirle y después tirando de su cinturón para que se le caigan los pantalones, haciendo que todos en el arcade, incluido los amiguetes matones del chico se burlen de él y se vea obligado a huir avergonzado (minuto 4:30). Seven Days (Temporada 2 Episodio 11): En este episodio de esta serie de ciencia ficción basada en los viajes en el tiempo, una criatura extradimensional causa que un grupo de oficiales queden detenidos en el tiempo, momento que aprovecha el personaje de Frank Parker (Jonathan LaPagila) para molestar a uno de ellos, robandole el dinero de su cartera y hasta bajandole los pantalones (a partir del minuto 24:24). Weird Science (1985): thumb|400pxLlamada Ciencia Loca en Hispanoamérica y La mujer explosiva en España, esta película de ciencia ficción adolescente basada en un comic homónimo cuenta como dos jovenes y arquetipicos nerds de instituto estadounidense, Gary Wallace (Anthony Michael Hall) y Wyatt Donnelly (IIan Mitchell-Smith) tratan de superar su fracasada vida social creando a una mujer perfecta a través de un programa informático. Ya en la primera escena de la película se muestra con claridad el tipo de humillaciones escolares que los dos protagonistas sufren, cuando mientras ven y fantasean con las chicas que practican gimnasia en su escuela, dos compañeros matones, Ian (Robert Downey Jr) y Max (Robert Rusler) se burlan de ellos y deciden humillarles bajandoles los pantalones hasta los tobillos, dejando al descubierto sus caracteristicos calzoncillos blanco de nerds de tipo "tighty whiteys", y llamando la atención de las chicas para dejarlos como pervertidos, quedando ambos en shok y siendo incapaces de recomponerse por un largo tiempo Ladbrokes Commercial Outtakes: En este anuncio del 2012 sobre champú, el ex futbolista y ahora presentador de futbol, Chris Kamara, es irrumpido brutalmente en mitad de su discurso publicitario por el también presentador deportivo Tiziano Crudeli, quien le arrebata la toalla con la que estaba únicamente cubierto. Republic off Telly: Damo self defense: Ultimate Spider-Man: Issue #20: Live: Escenas reales y retos Broma de Ricky Whittle a Chris Hollins en un ensayo del Strictly Come Dancing de 2009: Escena del show de baile británico Strictly Come Dancing, en el que el actor y modelo británico Rickly Whittle aprovechó que en un comprometido paso de baile tenía que agacharse detrás de los pantalones de chándal de su compañero, el periodista y presentador Chris Hollins, para bajarselos y dejar su blanca ropa interior a la vista de las cámaras, que tuvieron la gentileza de incluir esta escena en el recopilatorio de tomas de los ensayos previos al baile final (minuto 1:13). Impractical Jokers: Strip High Five: A League Of Their Own Humoristico programa britanico sobre deportes, cuyos presentadores, ex deportistas o actores ingleses andan continuamente gastandose bromas de colegueo entre ellos y en ocasiones a algunos de los invitados de más confianza, las cuales incluyen numerosas e inesperadas bajadas de pantalones, especialmente por parte del ex jugador de criket Andrew Flintoff, quien parece disfrutar especialmente dejando en calzoncillos a su colega y actor de comedia Jack Whitehall, así como en menor medida a otros compañeros del programa, o siendo en ocasiones él mismo victima de la broma en venganza. European Road Trip